


At the Top

by karygurl



Series: Pick Me Up [3]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a bad day at work and screams at the sky with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top

It had been a rough day at work, to say the least. Even the commute home wasn’t enough to stop the anger from roiling in your stomach, to the point where it took more effort than it should have to not just slam the front door shut behind you when you finally arrived home.

Standing in the foyer, you looked around but couldn’t concentrate for long. You managed to push the actual words and actions that had pissed you off out of your mind, but even when you were consciously trying not to dwell on them, your mind flitted about, irritatingly unfocused. Your jaw clenched in agitation as you wondered what you could do to just help let the anger _go_.

Sam walked out of the dining room, his grin quickly turning into a look of concern. “Hey, you alright? You look kind of pissed.”

You were more than “kind of” pissed, but arguing semantics at this point was pretty pointless. “Yeah… I had a really rough day.”

“Work bullshit?”

You nodded, your head feeling heavy. When Sam was finally close enough, you leaned forward and settled your forehead onto his shoulder. You knew you should probably do something to work off your anger, but just the thought of doing anything made you feel twitchy and restless. You had to fight the urge to start pacing just to work off the extra energy.

He reached up to run his hands down your arms. “Anything in particular you feel like doing?”

“I don’t know! I–” You exhaled sharply and checked your tone before trying again, not wanting to take your anger out on him. “Sorry. I don’t know what I feel like doing, because I don’t know what will make me feel better. I’m just too angry to think right now, okay?”

He gave a short exhale, almost a laugh, his breath puffing over your hair. “Trust me, I know that feeling. Come on.” His grip on your arm tightened enough so that he could pull you along as he headed up the stairs.

Predictably, he veered toward a window and then pulled you against his side before hauling you both up onto the roof. You inhaled deeply, secretly wishing that the fresh air would help calm you down, but unfortunately it didn’t help as much as you’d hoped. Sam sat down on the roof tiles and pulled you down in front of him, settling himself around you easily. He took his time getting closer, his arms slowly wrapping around your stomach and his chin resting lightly on your head before he leaned into the embrace.

The anger itself was finally beginning to wear off but the frenetic energy it had spawned was still there, making you restless. The view of the suburb greenery and Chicago beyond was beautiful and you tried to take it in peacefully, but it wasn’t long before your feet were agitatedly tapping against the roof tiles.

Sam finally spoke. “Want to know something else the roof is good for?”

You were half tempted to make a snide remark if his mind was actually on sex when you were in such a bad mood, when he leaned back and tilted his head skyward. He inhaled deeply, his chest pressing against your back, then let loose a surprising, full-force yell.

Instinctively you shrunk back just a little, turning part of the way around to look at him. Cutting off the sound, he tilted his head to the side to give you a grin. “Seriously, give it a try. It’ll probably help.”

You turned to face forward again, inhaling somewhat deeply but not sure what to do with all the extra air. You puffed it out again in a frustrated exhale. “I don’t think I can yell like that.”

“Just pretend you’re in a crowd, you know, when you’re yelling at the top of your lungs but you can barely even hear yourself?” Sam nudged your temple with his nose. “Come on, I’ll do it with you. Try it.”

Before you could try to talk him out of it, he took another deep breath and let out a roaring bellow. You turned around, your pulse picking up. You weren’t quite ready, but you didn’t want to leave him hanging either, so you pulled in a deep breath and opened your mouth to follow suit. The sound that flew out of your throat was more of a scream than a yell, much higher pitched than Sam’s, and it took more of the air from your chest than you were expecting. You pulled all of the tension that had been locked in your muscles and forced it out through your lungs, extending your frustrated shout until you could feel your throat vibrate and your chest squeeze painfully from the lack of air.

The sound cut off suddenly and you inhaled greedily, not realizing until you had finished that Sam’s chin was resting on your shoulder. You turned to look at him and he had a smug, satisfied grin on his face.

You wanted to call him out on it, but you felt just a little faint from forcing so much air out of your body at once. You didn’t mind one bit, because the lightheaded feeling was much preferable to the angry energy that had finally dissolved from your body. “Think the neighbors heard?” you said lightly, returning his grin.

“You could try again doofus, see if they call the cops.”

You chuckled, leaning back against him. “I think I’m good.”


End file.
